Supernatural- Is This A Dream?
by Llama79
Summary: Gabe has been dead for a year. Sam goes to mourn his death but a shocking turn of events happens and morning turns into reuniting.


Title: Is This A Dream?

Pairing: Sabriel (Sam and Gabriel)

Fandom: Supernatural

Sam kneeled down on the ground, looking down at where the beautiful burnt wing marks were. This had marked the last known spot of the crazy trickster and daring archangel Gabriel. Sam still couldn't believe everything that had happened on that night a year ago, he thought that for sure the angel was still alive. It couldn't be tat easy to kill the trickster. Could it? He had to be alive. He had to Sam thought. Sam let out a soft sigh as he reached a hand toward the burnt wing marks and gently ran his hand over it. He then sent out a silent to prayer hoping Gabe could hear him. But he couldn't help thinking that angel couldn't or that if he could he just didn't care anymore since it had been a year of him praying every single day and not once did he ever hear anything in return from Gabe.

Sam sighed again and remembered that awful day. The one thing he remembered the most though was when Gabe had pulled him aside to talk to him alone. The angel said that he knew he might die and the words after that stuck with him forever. "and so in case this all goes south, samsquatch I wanna tell you that I love you kiddo." the angel had told him and was gone before Sam could even process what was said to come up with a response. To this day, he still hadn't said what he wanted to. He didn't want to send it out as a prayer, he wanted to the other face to face what he thought of that but, it had a been a year and he thought it was time to tell Gabe how he felt even if the angel might never hear it. He had to get it off his chest and it was about time he accepted that Gabriel was truly gone. Sam let out a deep sigh and started to speak. "Gabe?" he asked quietly and waited for an answer for a moment though he knew he wouldn't get one. "I guess its about time I tell you this,' he continued. "I mean, I guess its time I face the facts and accept that you're… you're gone. I just don't want to admit it to myself that I'll probably never see you again. So, here goes nothing. Gabe you mean so much to me. I really hope you know just how important you are to me. I mean, I'm betting you didn't think you meant a think to me. But you did. And well I mean really what I wanted to say is I love you too." Sam talked quietly with one hand rested on Gabriel's left wing. "Damn it I love you Gabe." He whispered and a single tear fell from his eyes.

"I know." Sam heard the familiar voice of his angel say. It's in my head. Its gotta be. Sam thought. He couldn't have actually heard Gabriel. He didn't want to look, scared no one would be there and he be crushed again. He didn't wan that awful feeling when he found no one there.

"Gabriel?" he asked, figuring it was the best way to tell if the angel was really there and sure enough he got a reply.

"turn around kiddo." Gabriel said and Sam quickly did, getting up and spinning around to see the short angle staring at him with a big grin. Tears started to well up in Sam's eyes and the hunter just started crying, realizing with was all real. Sam realized that this was actually Gabe he was seeing. "looked like you needed a hug. So here I am to save the day." Gabriel said, arms opened wide for Sam. The hunter ran forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around the angel's waist, picking him up and spinning him around. Gabriel made a small squeak and hugged Sam back. "Sammy, crushing me!" Sam quickly set him down and let go, taking a step back.

"S-sorry." Sam wiped at his eyes. "I'm just really happy to see you. I mean, its been a year Gabe! I haven't heard from you or seen you last thing I knew was that you were dead! How are you even here? How are you alive?" Sam was talking quite frantically, trying to figure out just how Gabriel was standing in front of him.

"I know, I know. it's a long story. Lets go home and talk about it. I'll explain everything." Gabriel said, smiling softly at Sam.

"Home?"

"A motel, whatever. Whoever it is you're staying." Gabriel huffed. Sam chuckled lightly and took a step forward, kissing the angel passionately.

"Lets get a home Gabe." Sam said when he pulled away. "Just us two, I love you and I wanna know I'll always be with you. I don't wanna waist anymore time away from you."

"Of course Sam, just us." Gabriel said as he stood up on his tippy toes to kiss the other mans cheek. "Just us." He repeated once more.

(A/N: this is the first anything I've ever wrote and feed back would be greatly appreciated please! I feel like I might need to continue it a bit more with a sort of 'concluding' paragraph but I'm not sure. Id like to know if you think it needs one more like 'a few years later' paragraph. Please tell me in the comments! Thanks a million!)


End file.
